


Breaktime

by Katrina



Series: Lots of Rosi ficlets [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: fluffbingo, He deserves a break, Law busted his ass, M/M, Post Marineford, and cuddles, cherish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: After coming to Amazon Lily, Law needs a break





	Breaktime

**Author's Note:**

> For [Fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/): Square-Cherish

It had been a long day already, and it was only half over. Law wasn’t ready to settle down. But he knew that he needed to relax, or he’d be up half the night from tension. If he was a little calmer, he’d go take a nap with Bepo, but even that sounded frustrating. 

Then he spotted Cora leaning against the railing, a paper in hand. Figured the man was catching up on what was going on after Marineford, and Law knew that it was important to keep up on the news. But he wanted the other’s attention now. So he walked over and tugged the paper out of the way. 

Cora looked up, blinking in surprise, which did not fade when Law straddled the man’s lap. Those big hands came up to rest on Law’s hips, and Law just let himself lean forward with a sigh. Resting his forehead against Cora’s, Law shut his eyes and just...breathed. 

They just stayed there like that, the soft bustle of the sub around them. Past that was the sounds of the women of Amazon Lily keeping watch over them. Just because they were being allowed here didn’t mean they weren’t being kept under guard. Hancock might tolerate them being here so Law could keep an eye on Luffy’s recovery, but she still didn’t trust them. Law didn’t blame her, but it did keep them restricted to a small space, which was not helping his headache. He was used to being able to get away from everyone when they were on land. 

There were no words between Law and Cora. Just the touch of Law’s forehead against Cora’s, and Cora’s hands resting on Law’s hips. His thumbs traced lightly along the skin bared just above Law’s pants. It was just a moment of quiet, and Law let the rest of the world vanish for a bit. His attempts were aided by a snap of Cora’s fingers, and silence fell around them. If anyone needed them, they’d come get Law physically. Everyone knew about Cora’s powers at this point. 

This was nice, just being with Cora like this. They didn’t get a lot of time to just be with each other. Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin were not hesitant to interrupt them at any time. Came from being around each other for over a decade. 

Cora’s hands moved, settling on the small of Law’s back under the yellow shirt. His hands were warm against Law’s skin, and then Cora stilled again. It was nice, being wrapped up in the man’s arms. 

“Love you,” came the soft murmur, and Law let himself sag against Cora at those words. This was good. He dipped his head to rest against Cora’s shoulder, and the man wrapped him in a tight hug. Just on the right side of tight, as well.

It was nice, being held like this. He knew that the man loved him, just as much as Law loved him. He knew that Cora would back him to the end of the world, a solid presence at his back. It was a good feeling. 

Slowly, he started to really relax, aided by Cora scratching lightly along his spine. Finally, he sat up again, stifling a yawn. “I’m going to find Bepo and grab a nap,” he told the older man. Cora just smiled at him, and then knocked off Law’s hat to ruffle up dark hair. There was a bit of a scuffle between the men, but Law was still smiling when he went to find Bepo. 

Sometimes, he just needed a bit of quiet time with Cora to make everything right in his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Combining my fluffbingo with some fluff prompts on pintrest. They are making me smile. Hope they are doing the same for you.


End file.
